Green Ketchup?
by Hotaru3
Summary: I wrote this about three years ago in middle school so...be prepared? This also did not align the way i wanted it to...but oh well


Note: All Pokemon characters are 'property' of 4 Kids Entertainment, etc., blah, blah, blah...no money was made in the production of this story, blah, blah, blah, this is just a figment of my imagination, *sweatdrop* so don't be disappointed when this stinks... ;^]  
  
Narrator: It's another hot, sunny day as our heroes travel along the road to get to the town that is supposedly on the island somewhere for a little vacation. As we join them, Ash and Misty are bickering over, well, let's go find out... Misty: Ash! We are lost again thanks to your map reading skills! Ash: *frowns* I'VE just been following the map. If you ask me, it's the MAP'S fault not MINE that we're lost! Misty: Well, I DIDN'T ask you, DID I?! Ash: IT'S NOT MY FAULT! Misty: Is too! Pikachu: Pi! Pikapika CHu Chu! ( Stop it! Stop fighting right now! ) Ash: Is not! Misty: Is not!! Ash: IS TOO!! Hey! That was cheap! Misty: *grin* So, you admit you can't read a map? Ash: No way! Tracy: ( trying desperately to hold back laughter ) Ash, *grin* you might want to look at the map one more time. *chuckle* Ash: What's so funny? *moan* Okay let's see... Oh... Oops... Misty: What? Ash: *sweatdrop* Hehe, I think I have the map upside down. Misty, Pikachu, and Tracy face fault. Misty: ( out loud ) *sigh* Whatever. ( thinking to self) *grin* Same old Ash. He may never change. Pikachu: PIKA! Pikapika pika CHUpipi KA! Ash: Whoa, slow down a minute, buddy. That's better. Now, what were you saying? Pikachu: "PIKA. Pikapika. PikaCHU. Pipi, KA!" Pikachu says while pointing over at something green. Ash: WHAT?!?! Green KETCHUP?!? Pikachu: PIKA! Togepi: Prrriiiii!!!! Toki tokii!! (?) Misty walks over to the green bottle of ketchup, opens the lid, peaks into it, sniffs it, and squirts some out on her finger. An unsuspecting ratatta scurries up, and eats some of the ketchup out of Misty's hand. It immediately falls in love with Misty, runs up and sits on her head. Tracy: *laughing hysterically* It looks like you've found a new friend, Misty! Misty: Not funny. Ash: ...( trying to stifle chuckles)... Misty: Ash, get this thing OFF of my HEAD! Ash: *giggle*...um... Misty: Well? Ash pries the pokemon off of Misty's head. He notices a green glow in the pupils of the ratatta's eyes. Ash: What's that greenish glow in it's eyes? Misty: Woah. Ash: Freaky. Misty: Yep. Pikachu: Chu. Ash: So, what do we do? The ratatta suddenly springs back up on Misty's head. Tracy starts to laugh harder and tries to sketch the glow in the pokemon's eyes at the same time. Ash starts to laugh. Ash: *laughing* Misty...*giggle* You look so much different with a ratatta stuck on your head! *grin* Misty: Ash! You are in big trouble mister. Ash: Hey! What did I do!? *chuckle* ( thinking ) She looks sooo cute with that ratatta on her head... Narrator: Just at that moment... Jessie: Prepare for trouble! James: Make it double! Meowth: You's two had beta shut your twaps and catch dat Pikachu! Pikachu: Pika...CHUUUUU! ( That was a thunderbolt. ) Ratatta: rrrAATATTAA! ( That would be a super-charged tackle attack...) Team Rocket: We're blatsing off...Hey what's that green thing?...Again! {ping} Ash: Nice job, Pikachu! Pikachu: Ka! Ratatta: RRRAATA...ta? Misty: Hey! That green glow's gone! Ratatta scurries off into the woods quite frightened and confused. Ash: Wow. All that happened in about five minutes. Misty: Yep. Tracy: ( still chuckling a little ) Well, I think we've found a love potion ketchup! Just then, a nidoran (female) walked up, ate some ketchup, and evolved into a Nidoqueen. Tracy: Okay, maybe I was wrong... Ash: Hey! That's not possible! Writer: I'm the writer. Anything is possible in this story if I'm writing it. Tracy: *sweatdrop* I think I'm going to go over there and study the disgusting green ketchup! He hustled away. Writer: Okay... Misty: You can't make anything possible! Writer: Yes, I can. Misty: No, you can't. Writer: YES, I can! Ash: If that's true, you could zap us over to town right now. Writer: That wouldn't make any sense. Ash and Misty: So? Writer: Okaaay...time to get back to the script. Now, where was I? Ah, yes... Pikachu: Pipi, pi ka CHU... Pi! ( *sigh* Strange and green as it is, it's STILL ketchup...) Pikachu started toward the bottle. Ash: Pikachu, NO! Ash's yell made Pikachu suddenly turn around and squirt the green 'ketchup' at Ash. Ash just stood there for a second, then he totally blacked out. Misty: *skepticly* From being squirted with ketchup? Writer: Please just stick to the script, 'k? Misty: Whatever. Writer: Okay...back to work. Misty: Pikachu! Why did you squirt him? Pikachu: Pika, pipi CHUchu pi, kachu? ( Hey, he startled me, okay? ) Misty: Oh. *shouting* HEY TRACY!! Little did Mist know that Tracy was standing right behind her when she yelled. Tracy just about went deaf at that. Tracy: ....Owe...my ears... Misty: Quit complaining and do something about the weird... Pikachu: Chu... ( strange ) Misty: Disgusting... Pikachu: Ka...( green ) Togepi: Toki tokiprrriiii...(?!?) Tracy: Ketchup? Misty: Yep. Tracy: I'm not touching that bottle. Misty: Well, then I think we should at least set up camp and try to get Ash back to the real world. Pikachu: Pikapika. Misty tended to Ash while Tracy and Venonat found some wood for a fire. Pikachu just sat there, staring at the ketchup wondering if ketchup really was a safe thing to eat. Ash: ...*moan*... Misty: Ash! What took 'ya so long? Ash: What happened? Misty: You startled Pikachu and instead of shocking you, it squirted the green stuff at you. Ash: Oh, whatever... Little did they know that Pikachu had decided that it was going to be artistic and had squirted out a picture of a sunshine on Ash's backpack with the green ketchup. Ash: Pikachu?!?! Pikachu: *surprised* Pi? Pika...Chuchu pi pikapika CHU! ( Huh? I didn't do anything! I have no idea how that got there. ) Pikachu said, hiding the ketchup behind it's back. Ash: *harshly* PIKACHU... Pikachu guiltily takes the ketchup out from behind it's back, then out of pure instinct, licks some ketchup off the top of the bottle just as Tracy appears with a large pile of wood. All: *gulp* Uh oh... Pikachu started to glow. It started running in circles screaming with delight and a green glow in it's eyes. Pikachu: CHU! PIKA ka CHUchu PIII! ( WOW! THIS 'green' KETCHUP ISN'T HALF BAD! ) Tracy: Uhhh...I think Pikachu's now in love with the 'ketchup'... Ash: Oh great. Now I have an insane Pikachu and an explosive bottle of who-knows-what! Misty: It's ketchup, Ketchum. Pikachu: *singing* Chu chu, pi 'ka chu! Chu chu, PI 'KA CHU! CHU!! ( I love ketchup! I love ketchup! YA!! ) Everyone sweatdrops and face faults at the same time. Misty: What's the point of a story about green ketchup, anyway? Writer: I uh...um... Misty: Well? Writer: *sweatdrop* It just kinda entered my mind, so I wrote about it. Ash: Oh! I do that sometimes, too! Misty and Tracy: *sigh* Misty: Small minds think alike... Writer and Ash: HEY! That's not funny! Misty: I'm being serious. Ash: Grrr... Meanwhile, Pikachu is still running around gleefully with it's new found true love. Pikachu: PI! Ka chuchu ka PIpi! ( YAY! My true love, Ketchup! YAY! ) Togepi: TOKI! prrrrIIIII! Togepi is mad about not being mentioned for a while, and uses Metrenome. Writer: Uh, hehe...*GULP*...heh he..help? CRASH Togepi uses Psychic and blasts the writer out of the story and into the Negeverse. Ash: Misty, did Togepi do that? Tracy: You must be joking! Togepi's only a baby! Misty: He wasn't talking to YOU! Tracy: *sweatdrop* Sorry, Misty... Misty: WHATEVER! Ash: *thinking* She IS cute when she's angry...*blush* Oh well. Back to the real world Ash... Misty: Now Ash, what were you saying? Ash: Did Togepi do that? Misty: Obviously, unless Pikachu got special powers from the Ketchup... Just then, Pikachu glowed a strange green color, and used confusion to get a coconut out of a nearby tree. Ash: COOL! Pikachu: *grin* PIKA! Chu CHU KA PIpi! ( WaHOO! I LOVE MY KETCHUP!) Misty: *SIGH* Great. I'm stuck with a Pikachu that goes ga-ga over a bottle of green ketchup and now knows psychic moves, a guy who does nothing but scribble on a pad of paper... Tracy: *scribble scribble* Hey! Misty: Ahem...I still have *moan* psyduck, and Ash Ketchum lost the map! Narrarator: Sorry, Misty! As we leave our heros, it looks like Pikachu and the bottle of green ketchup have formed a mysterious bond, and Ash is going to have to search for the map. Will they get to the next town? What the heck IS green ketchup made out of, anyway? Tune in next time to find out! But wait, where's the writer?! Writer: Wha..Where am I? Evil Voice: The Negeverse! Writer: *suspiciously* I didn't think the Negeverse was an actual place... Evil Voice: Well, it is in this story! Writer: Oh boy... Sailor Scouts: Don't worry, the story is almost over, we'll get you outa' here! Sailor Moon: Ahem...*thinking* I always wanted to do this... *end thought* Sailor Jupiter: Just get on with it, Alright?? Sailor Moon: Ahem! Now then, let's see... "T H E E N D!!!!" Writer: Good job. *sweatdrop* Why didn't think of that... Togepi: Prrrrriiii! (????) Writer: What he heck does that thing say, anyway? Reader: That was weird. The End 


End file.
